Internet can be a great thing
by qcplp9
Summary: [Sorry if its not that great, its my first smut fan fic] Chloe make Max discover the great joy of naughty videos.


Internet can be a great thing.

It was a hot night in Arcadia Bay, everyone was sleeping without their blankets because it was so hot outside. Chloe decided to not sleep for this night, she wanted to do something else because it was too hot too sleep. Her girlfriend, Max, was right next to her, sleeping and sweating a lot. Both of the girls were only wearing a bra and their under. Chloe was wearing a black bra with skulls on it with some black under and Max was wearing a pink bra with white under.

Chloe was looking at Max sleeping, she inspected her from head to toe. She stopped her attention towards Max's behind, enveloped in her under. Chloe bit her lips, looking at the brunette's buttocks, she considered herself lucky to have such a hot and beautiful girlfriend like her. She wanted to do things to Max so badly but she wanted to let her sleep in peace.

''Fuck it, I am not going to stay here and do nothing.''

Chloe whispered to herself as she slowly got off the bed, wandering in her room to look for something to do. Her attention quickly drifted off towards her laptop on her desk. A lot of thought passed through Chloe's mind, she wanted to do something real quick but she was scared that it would wake Max up.

''Jesus, what am I gonna do?''

Chloe thought to herself, slowly walking up towards her computer, sitting on the chair in front of her desk as she pressed the button to turn on the power of her laptop. She clicked on the Firefox icon on her desktop. The browser opened as she began typing something on the search bar. She was typing the URL of a lesbian porn website. Chloe took her headset as she plugged them into her laptop.

''Oh fuck, I hope she doesn't hear me, or I'll be in hella trouble for this.''

Chloe thought to herself, clicking on a video in the website. She watched the video as she were slowly beginning to bite her lips, sliding her left hand towards her chest, rubbing them softly as she sled his right hand down, right on her crotch as she began rubbing her intimate part on the fabric of her panties. The more the video continued, the faster she was going. Chloe released a little scream as she quickly noticed what she heard, stopping everything she did. Max woke up, lifting herself up as she looked at Chloe, speaking to her in a calm way.

''Chloe, what are you doing? You know I heard everything right?''

Max said as she got out of the bed, walking towards the desk as she took the very end of Chloe's headset, brandishing it towards Chloe's face. The headset was not plugged correctly. Chloe knew she did something bad, she slammed her palm against her own face, slowly dragging it down afterwards to speak in a stressed tone to Max.

''Look Max, I am sorry okay? To make me sorry I wanna show you what I was watching so there is no secret between us ever again. Aight'?

Chloe said as she took her headset off her ears, depositing them on the ground right next to her. Chloe gestured to Max, telling her to look at the screen. Chloe clicked on a video about some lesbians having some good time.

''So you watch this while I am not here uh'?

Max said, bitting her lips as she looked at Chloe with an excited expression on her face. Chloe paused the video as she looked up to Max, speaking to her.

''Yeah, sometimes I feel so alone and I don't know why but this kind of shit help me. I know its hella fucking weird and everything but...Yeah.''

Chloe said as she tilted her head a bit towards the ground. Max released a quiet chuckle as she took Chloe by the chin, leaving her a tender kiss on the lips. Chloe's face began to blush immediately when the brunette's lips connected to hers.

''You know, maybe we could try the things these girls do on the video, but we just don't record ourselves.''

Max whispered sensually into Chloe's ear. Chloe smiled a bit as she gave Max a little peck on the cheek as she slowly dragged her lips towards her neck, giving her some kiss on it. That was Max's weakness and Chloe knew it. Chloe then began to slowly lick the neck of Max, whispering into her ear afterwards.

''We could do that, or we could do better than these girls if you know what I mean.''

Chloe whispered into Max's ear as she slowly gave kisses on Max's neck, slowly descending herself on her almost bare naked chest. Chloe slowly began rubbing her left hand on Max's breast while unclipping the bra of the brunette with her right hand. Max moaned a bit as Chloe removed the bra of the brunette, revealing her bare naked chest and breast. Chloe looked at them for a good five seconds and decided to squeeze one of them gently and lick the nipple of the other one, she was passing her tongue all over Max's breast while slowly rubbing the other one with her hand after she was done rubbing it.

Max moaning was getting a little bit louder. Chloe liked that and knew that it was the moment to do it. She slowly released her mouth off her breast as she pushed Max on the bed. Max blushed a bit and spread her legs just a little bit, knowing what was going to happen next. Chloe grinned as she slowly directed her mouth towards Max's crotch, giving a few licks on the brunette's panties. Max moaning was getting faster and louder, it was pleasing Chloe. She then took a grip of the brunette's panties, slowly dragging them down her legs as she removed them off her body completely. Max was completely exposed on the bed, she was naked from head to toe.

Chloe grinned as she slowly removed her own bra and panties, kneeling down as she gave a few lick on Max's intimate part, making her moan on each lick. Max was getting wet and excited. Chloe knew what to do so she climbed on Max, putting her intimate parts on hers as she slowly began to rub it. Chloe was moaning and getting wet from what was happening, she was enjoying herself for once. Max quickly lifted her back a bit, taking a grip at Chloe's naked buttocks as she approached her face towards hers, kissing her tenderly. Max was tangling her tongue with Chloe's one, she could barely breathe but she care much. Chloe took her tongue out of Max's mouth, slowly bringing it towards Max's neck as she placed her whole mouth on it, making a bit of suction to make her some suction marks on the neck, still rubbing her sex against Max's one.

After at least one hour of intense sex with Max, both of the girl released a large but quiet scream, climaxing at the same time. Chloe stood up as she wiped her mouth, looking at Max straight in the eyes.

''So, what do you think of that Maxi-Max?''

Chloe said to Max, licking her lips as she stared into Max's eyes.

''I think it was better than all of the videos out there.''

Max said to Chloe, approaching her as she deposited her lips on hers, giving her a tender and sensual kiss.

''Hella fucking right Max''

Chloe said, resting her forehead on Max's one.


End file.
